Ouran, meet the Takashi cousin!
by Chay-Cake
Summary: Two cousins by the name Miyako and Ayumi start at Ouran High School and end up finding love,but there is always drama in love. Collab with Mizuki-Chan Uchiha. Not yaoi. HikaruxAYUMIxKyouyaxKoaru and TamakixMiyako.


This is Lemon!

"Miki-Chan! Wait for me!" I shouted, racing after her. My converse slammed against the tiled floor of Ouran High School. With my heart racing, I stopped next to her in front of the abandoned music room. " Let's go in!" I looked at her, Miki-chan had waist lenght black hair with captivating blue streaks. Her spaphire blue eyes looked me over as I pushed the door "Welcome Ladies~" An absloutly gorgouse blondie greeted us. " I'm Tamaki Suoh and I'll be your king~" I blushed. "He can be my king any day!" I thought. Tamaki looked me over and I tensed when he circled me. He had stopped behind me. My face burned when I figured out where he was looking.  
>Miki-Chan looked at Tamaki, who was throughly checking my ass out, and smiled " I'm pretty sure that what ever you're looking for, isn't under her skirt." I blushed and backed away from him and turned around to face him. Miki-Chan, Ayumi, is my cousin popped Tamaki in the back of his head and I looked at Ayumi to discover three other hosts were doing the exact same.<br>"Did you see everything you needed you see under her little skirt?" I blurted out. The two twins, Hikaru and Kaoru smiled and stood up, embarrassed. The taller one with glasses, Kyouya, stood straight up. "Yes, In fact I did. It was quiet round too" The twins stared at Ayumi's DD breasts. Tamaki looked at me and said "Your name is?"  
>"I always thought that the name knowing came before the ass staring! Anyway, I'm Miyako Takashi, and that's My cousin, Ayumi Takashi.<br>" Ayumi waved and stood next to me. My black breast length hair was pulled back. I fiddles around with the cherry red tips. I looked into Tamaki's sweet lavender eyes as he looked into my ice blue ones. Blushing, I looked away.  
>I felt something for him. Something strong and I didn't know what to do with it. Later that day, I discovered I was in every single class with Tamaki and sat right next to him in every one! Ayumi, she had half of her classes with Hikaru and Kaoru and half with me, Tamaki and Kyouya. "You can't be serious!" Ayumi and I protested as we got forced into Play boy bunny suits by Haruhi."Sorry Guys..." She applogized. Ayumi walked out first when Just Kyouya was in the room. "I'm in the-" Kyouya had her against the wall. His lips crushing hers. As he came out for air. He grinned at her.<br>Ayumi got out of his hold, secretly wanting more as Tamaki and the twins came in. I came out to see the red-faced Ayumi, knowing something happened. Ayumi mouthed " Kyouya kissed the fuck out of me!" I laughed as I turned around blushing, not wanting the to see my half exposed DD breasts.  
>I collapsed to the ground clutching my ass. "OWW!" Tamaki had done slapped the fudge out of it. Ayumi has slapped Tamaki so hard spit flew out his mouth. " That's a red card, King! You're such a pervert!" The Twins sang. "As if you two have the room to talk!" I shot at them as I stood up. " You guys are too busy staring at Ayumi's tits to notice that you drooling like a dog. So if you want a pervert, look in the mirror." I walked out, hips swaying as I did. Tamaki followed me, Giving me his coat.<br>" I don't want you to be seen like that by other men." I blushed. Tamaki's fingers inter-twined with mine. I blushed.  
>He walked me to my room where I stopped and looked at him. "Well, Bye." He started off. "Tamaki wait!" I grabbed his hand. "I...um.. I wanted to give you your jacket back." I took off the jacket slowly and handed it to him. I kissed his cheek slightly before running into my room. Leaving Tamaki there, blushing.<br>"Miyako, I'm home!" Ayumi chimed and turned on the light of my room. I sat up in my red robe. I streached and yawned. She dropped a box on my bed. "It's from Play Boy" She teased. I blushed. Tamaki. He sent me a gift? I hid my wide smile. I opened the box to see a thing of roses.  
>"So you like him?" I asked Ayumi as we were watching Sailor Moon. "Them." She corrected me. I giggled. "So you like them?" She nodded. "But which will you choose?" I asked her, curioulsy."I don't knoww!"Blushing like mad,she hid her face in a pillow.<br>I giggled and turned off the T.V. and walked to my room. "Night, Lover girl~"  
>"You should talk!" Ayumi laughed and threw a pillow at me. I plopped down on my bed, playing the the roses. I put the roses in a vase and went to sleep.<br>"Miyako! Miyako, wake up!" Ayumi was shouting.I groaned and covered my head."Tamaki's heeeerreee~" She lied.  
>I shot out of bed. " I knew that would get you up. Anyway, it's time for school, so get up." I got up and got dressed in my new Miyako original uniform.<br>The uniforms there, were UGLY.. But oh well. I slugged into school when Tamaki stopped me. "Meet me after school, My dear." and he left. I was left speachless. I couldn't wait for school to end. "Hey, wanna hang out after school?" Haurhi asked. "Hm? Oh, sorry Haurhi. I can't"  
>I gave her an applogetic smile. She smiled back and walked away.<br>"Hey, Ayumi-Sama?" Ayumi recognized the voice,but where did the 'Sama' thing come from?  
>She turned around to see Hikaru running towards her. Her heart skipped a beat. "Yes, Hikaru?"<br>She was still confused about yesterday."Would you like to go somewhere this afternoon?"  
>"Am I going to get raped?" Hikaru looked suprised then remembered looked down."No. I promise."<br>Ayumi chocked back her smile. "I would love to go." "Miyako!"Ayumi shouted.I turned around.  
>"Hmm?"I looked at looked so happy and that reminded her of her date with Tamaki.<br>"What happened?" I wanted to know. Ayumi pulled me into a hug.  
>"Hikaru asked me out!" She wanted to scream it to the world.<br>"I'm so happy for you!" Miyako smiled."Tamaki asked me out as well!"  
>"Yaaayy!" We giggled.<br>" So, where did you school did you come from?" Hikaru asked.  
>"We were home-schooled but we wanted to come to a school with other people.<br>So we did."  
>"Do you like it here?"Hikaru wanted and needed to know. He didn't want her to leave.<br>"I do." Ayumi smiled.  
>"Sooo. Do you enjoy it here?" Tamaki asked me.I nodded. I wanted to text Ayumi. I wanted to ask her how it was. Tamaki and I were walking through the park. Hands Intertwined.<br>I never wanted to let go. It was amazing. Tamaki and I were the first ones home. "I hope..We could do this more often"  
>Tamaki blushed."I would love too...Well, Good night."I kissed him. It was more than I ever wanted. Then I went inside.<br>"So it's time for us to head home..."Hikaru pointed out. Ayumi nodded. They walked home, At her door Hikaru kissed her.  
>She ran inside and flopped in Miyako, who was hugging a pillow, asleep."Aiee!"Miyako exclaimed.<br>"He kissedd meee!"Ayumi giggled. "Tamaki kissed me too." We smiled and slept on the couch.  
>In the morning,Miyako ran to school to see Tamaki and seen Ayumi and Kyouya in a dim lit room and ran off.<br>"Ahhh~" Ayumi moaned as Kyouya licked her neck. Kyouya grapped her ass. "Do you want this?" Kyouya wisperd in Ayumi's ear.  
>"Yes." Ayumi panted. Kyouya lifted the front of Ayumi's skirt and layed her on a table, pulling down her panties.<br>Ayumi looked at him, innocentally. He unfastened his pants and pulled it blushed.  
>He slowly put it in. Ayumi arched her back. "Ahhh!" He roughly went in and out quickly.<br>Ayumi moand louder and louder as she wrapped her legs around his back.  
>"F-faster!" Ayumi barely got out. He obeyed. The plesure of feeling him inside of her was over welming.<br>She felt his hands stroke every inch of her sweaty, red body. "KYOUYA!" Ayumi screamed.  
>Kyouya was very relieved they were in a sound proof room. He took it out and put his tounge inside.<br>He explored the whole thing while Ayumi screamed, moaned and sighed. She clawed down his back.  
>Kyouya moaned and screamed as well. He went faster and faster. Their bodies hitting together with a "fwap fwap" sound was like heaven to him.<p>


End file.
